<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Obsession by DivergentMage</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27157615">Obsession</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivergentMage/pseuds/DivergentMage'>DivergentMage</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fantober 2020 [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>H.I.V.E. Series - Mark Walden</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Enjoy!, Fantober 2020, Gen, I decided to go the metaphorical route, In fact that’s basically this whole thing, Oh yes, Oneshot, dialouge free, i think this could be called a character study, its a fic about verity, its just like thoughts, prompt: angels/demons, spoilers for book three and five</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:34:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27157615</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivergentMage/pseuds/DivergentMage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A peek into Verity’s mind throughout the events of H.I.V.E.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Verity &amp; Constance (H.I.V.E. - Mark Walden)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fantober 2020 [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Obsession</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Demons.</span>
  </em>
  <span> There were so many demons that plagued her. She had always been less sure of herself than Constance. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What if this isn’t the right thing to do?</span>
  </em>
  <span> But at the end of the day, she always did what needed to be done. She was the unsure one, the warm one.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>
    <span>Revenge. </span>
  </em>
  <span>That was the only thing on Verity’s mind now. Oh how she would make her suffer, for killing her sister. For killing her other half. She’d make Raven feel a kind of pain she’d never known before. Of course, she would never know true pain, but oh would she have fun trying to get there. Constance would be avenged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Anger. </span>
  </em>
  <span>That was the only thing that had kept her alive as the medics had dragged her shattered body from the wreckage of her fall. It was amazing how her anger at Raven had kept her alive. The medics said she would never make it. She remembered her anger at Raven. She made it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Pain.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Fusing one's body to a cybernetic half was a special sort of pain. And she endured every second of it. She wasn’t Verity anymore. Slow, weak Verity. She had been remade, reforged in the fire of her pain. She was a ghost now, coming back to haunt Raven and make her pay for the rest of her miserable life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Triumph. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Oh how </span>
  <em>
    <span>powerful</span>
  </em>
  <span> she felt, standing over Raven. She had won the game now. She would always win. She was better, stronger, faster than Raven could ever hope to be. There would only be one victor today, and that was going to be her. She brushed off Trent and smiled. Her time had come. As the saying went, it was victory or death. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>
    <span>Angels.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She had gone through her crucible and it had changed her. Now she knew that there were no angels in this world. The face of H.O.P.E. was an angel, but it was really a demon behind a mask. There were simply those who were strong and those that were not. She was strong now, a victor. Sure in her actions, cold in her heart. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Did you enjoy? I hope you did! Wow two serious fics in a row? I’m on a roll? (That rhymed) the prompt for today was angels/demons and I wanted to do one of these, so I guess that's what you get! Kudos and comments will feed my plot bunnies and keep them going.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>